


Tea and Brothers are the Best Medicine

by orphan_account



Series: Percy Weasley Needs a Damn Hug [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He loves his little brother, Heartbreak, Relationship Advice, Ron Feels, Ron Weasley-centric, idk Percy is just really sweet, percy is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione doesn't want Ron anymore. Percy's the brother he goes to for advice.





	Tea and Brothers are the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I've had this written for like a year, so I posted it. I actually have a bazillion Percy fics that I wrote. I might post some others if I want.

‘Ron, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but it just isn’t there anymore, the war is over and the spark isn’t here anymore.’ Hermione was choked up, staring at him pleadingly with the brown eyes he thought he’d end up seeing for the rest of his life. He wanted to move towards her, comfort her. He never could stand to see her sad. But he didn't know if he was allowed to do that anymore.

He merely nodded, slowly asking evenly, even though he wanted to shriek and cry, ‘Why, Hermione? I don’t understand, we waited all that time, but you don’t want to do this?’ His voice was cracking, just like he felt he was. Shattering without the steady knowledge that Hermione was his future that had kept him mostly stuck together that whole year on the run.

‘Ron, I don’t know when it happened,’ she said, a desperate edge to her voice, ‘I just feel like we’re fading. You used to be so bright. It was just a fantasy. A good one, but it wasn’t real. I want to live. We’re too different, I think. And not… not in a good way. You just want to be normal, average, but I want to be great. I want to be great, shaping the world. I want to know everything , and you’ve just given up.’ Ron rose from her couch, and she looked up at him, eyes wet and big, hair bigger than usual. He smiled, something he could tell was shaky, and walked out of her apartment.

He sat against the door, head in his hands. His sobs were silent but no less acute. He couldn’t go back to his apartment, he could not be alone right now. Harry was… Hermione needed Harry.

Brothers! He had brothers, that was right. Charlie and Bill were a no. They would urge him to do something, win her back with a bouquet of flowers from the grocery and a book of history. They didn’t understand Hermione. George didn’t need him cluttering his grief. Shifting to the side, into a pool of light, he closed his eyes, deep breaths rising and falling to help him think rationally.

That was when he knew Percy would be best. So he let the dizzy wave of Apparition take over, leading him to the doorstep of the third eldest Weasley. He hesitantly knocked on the door, stepping back quickly.

He toyed with the hem of his shirt, suddenly nervous. He knew without a doubt, he was on the best terms with Percy out of all the Weasleys, but he was still unsure that his brother would welcome him.

The door opened. Percy stood on the other side of the door, narrowed eyes the only thing giving away his suspicion at seeing his favourite brother at his house, with red wet eyes.

He dismissed unkind thoughts, saying, ‘Come in. You look a sight,’ he said turning around, eyebrows raised as he took in Ron's disheveled appearance, ‘I’ll put on a pot of tea. I recently received a lovely Darjeeling from a good friend in France. Would you like that?’ Ron smiled a little, now that he was in the presence of an older brother. 

‘I’d like that a lot. Thank you Percy.’ He said, voice too austere and filled with meaning for an eighteen year old.

So Percy was filled with the echo of Ron’s last words to him as he walked into his kitchen, filling the heavy silence, his brothers thanks unable to get out of his head. 

He glanced back to the drawing room, smiling fondly as he saw Ron curled up in the familiar position that he had adopted as a young boy, basking in the sun. He had always been mystified that Ron never got a cat. He was so similar to one.

A few short minutes later, he brought out the tea. Ron glanced up as he saw him sit down, taking the little teacup in his hands.

‘What’s wrong, Ron?’ He asked gently. 

Ron took a deep breath, and spilled. 'Hermione broke up with me.’ Percy stifled a little gasp of outrage, settling for a sniff to indulge his dramatic side.

‘She said that I wasn’t ambitious or bright enough for her, not bright like smart, bright like shiny. It’s like I’m not special enough for her. I just don’t where I went wrong. I thought you could understand. You felt that way about us once. Right?’

Percy sighed. He hated talking about the time he was gone. ‘Yes. I did feel that way once, but the reason I left was very complicated. The family hadn’t just been dull or unambitious, I was ambitious enough for everyone. I left because it was toxic. Every day I felt smaller, like I was a problem, and the twins’ pranks were the worst. I never told anyone, but I’m very claustrophobic. Scared of the dark too. Your arachnophobia was a target, and I couldn’t be one too. The fact that I couldn’t share my fears says something, I think.’

‘Oh. The twins always said, you left because you didn’t love us as much as you love your job.’ Ron said. 

Percy threw his head back, and laughed. ‘I left because of a lot of reasons, but my job didn’t really factor. Just as a catalyst.’ 

‘I wish Hermione would have left me for more of a reason. I don’t know what to fix.’ Ron said.

‘The way you’ve explained it, Ron, you don’t have to change anything. She’s breaking up with you because you two aren’t compatible. You didn’t make a mistake. I’ve had my fair share of breakups. Makeups, too. Together, you aren’t better than you are apart. Find someone else. You can be happy with someone else, a girl or a boy or a cat. She's always seemed like your end all, be all, but she doesn't have to be.’

Ron stared at him a moment, then hugged him tightly. Percy rubbed his back, smiling a little confusedly. ‘Hey, Percy?’ he asked, sitting back.

Percy looked curious, innocent even. ‘Yeah?’

‘You might be my favourite brother.’ 

Percy gaped, taken totally aback. He cleared his throat under the onslaught of emotion. ‘Thanks Ron.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me with praise please!<3


End file.
